


For Keeps

by AvaKay



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKay/pseuds/AvaKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the following Suits Meme Prompt: Trevor and Mike are in a relationship-an unhealthy relationship, but a relationship nonetheless. Sometimes Trevor loans Mike out to men to cover some of his debts because even the profits from the weed sales aren't enough to pay the bills, keep him in suits, and keep him alive all at once.<br/>Enter Tom Keller, whom Trevor is deep in debt with. He offers Tom some pot and some time alone with Mike<br/>(because we all saw the looks Tom gave Mike in the locker room), free of charge, to help pay off the large debt he owes him.<br/>IDEK. Basically, I'm just in the mood for Mike being loaned out to Tom by Trevor<br/>because my mind is like being on crack, but without the expensive upkeep. IDEK. Include whatever else dear anon wishes, and be prepared to be showered with my metaphorical love if you are wonderful enough to fill this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my ff.net account under a different name and cleaned up a bit. I also don't have the link to the original prompt anymore. Chapter two is actually an alternate "happy" ending.

The first time Trevor asked Mike to sleep with someone else to help clear some of his debts, Mike said no. Well, said might be a bit of an understatement. After the shock of the question wore off, Mike had shouted at Trevor that no he would not be fucking anyone else to pay off Trevor's drug debts. Trevor hadn't been angry or disappointed or offended by Mike's harsh words. Instead he simply gave him a small, sad smile, kissed Mike on the forehead and told him to not wait up. Mike had scoffed and ignored him but still waited up. Well, he at least tried to wait up.

Instead he ended up falling asleep on the couch, sitting up, while watching some sappy Lifetime movie that he would never admit to watching. It wasn't until he heard Trevor at the door, keys clashing loudly as he tried to unlock it, that he woke up. He stumbled to the door, wiping sleep from his eyes and unlocked the door from the inside. Trevor stumbled in through the door, Mike's body the only thing keeping him from collapsing. Suddenly, Mike was wide awake.

There were no words as Mike pulled Trevor inside and shut the door. He locked all three locks and half carried, half dragged Trevor down the hall to the tiny bathroom. He filled the tub as he helped Trevor undress and then carefully washed him, taking extra care to avoid the worst of his cuts. When the water had turned from clear to a murky pink, Mike pulled him out, got him in a clean pair of boxers and got out their first aid. Thanks to his eidetic memory and several graphic videos he found online, he was able to clean up the worst of the cuts and sew them up himself.

Through the entire ordeal, Trevor remained stoic. Mike could see the darkness in his eyes that was ever-present after a bad run in with one of his many business acquaintances but no other emotions were present. Mike got a glass of water and the leftover takeout from the kitchen and offered them to Trevor but he simply shook his head and lay down in their bed. Mike knew his cue and after putting them up, he curled in bed around Trevor, holding him close. Trevor fell asleep, shaking and whimpering as he was hit by nightmares but Mike's mind was racing.

As much as he didn't want become some drug dealer's plaything for a night, Trevor's request made sense. The men that he dealt with had no problem roughing up a guy like Trevor but Mike was different. Mike was pretty and small and to some people, fragile. The same men that beat the shit out of Trevor liked pretty things and they liked to keep those pretty things in pretty condition. Mike might be a little sore if they were particularly aggressive or rough or just plain inexperienced but it wasn't anything he wouldn't be able to handle.

Mike tried to think logically about the whole thing. If it kept the debt collector's off their backs and Trevor out of the hospital, why not give it a chance? What could it really hurt? He'd make sure they used protection and play the part of perfect little whore. He would do anything to keep himself and Trevor safe and happy. Now he just had to find a way to break it to Trevor.

* * *

 

The first opportunity didn't present itself until nearly six weeks later. Mike could tell that Trevor was getting antsy about something but he refused to say what it was so Mike let it go. It wasn’t until Trevor pulled his oldest suit out of the closet that Mike realized what was happening. It was the suit Trevor always wore to business meetings he didn't think would go well. Mike pulled the suit out of Trevor's hands and shoved it into the garbage bin. Trevor frowned and tried to grab it back out.

"Mike, that's an important suit. Why would you throw it out?" he asked.

"What if you didn't need it anymore? What if there was another way?" Mike said.

Trevor sighed and shook his head. "You know that there's no other way, Mike. I'm too far in to leave this completely."

"What if I went instead?" Mike asked.

Trevor's eyes flashed a dark anger that Mike had never seen before. "No way am I letting you go instead of me, Mike. I should never have asked you in the first place. You're so much better than all of this."

Mike stubbornly crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm going instead. I already have my mind made up about it. They'll just continue to hurt you, Trevor! They won't hurt me. I've thought about this for weeks now. Please, just let me go once. If it doesn't work out, I swear I won't ever ask again."

Trevor was silent for a long time before sighing. "I'll see if he's interested in sleeping with you in exchange for releasing some of my debts. If he is, fine but if he's not, you're not going and I refuse to argue with you about it."

 

* * *

 

 

Fortunately for them both, the man was very interested in Mike. As it turns out, being a high dollar drug dealer wasn't exactly something you could put on a business card when trying to pick up a woman (or man) at a bar. Mike made sure he was clean and calm and as innocent looking as possible before he showed up.

It was just the two of them, something that Mike was extremely grateful for, and he didn't seem to have any weird fetishes. He was just a lonely, powerful man that wanted his dick sucked and for Mike to ride him before he turned him away with a promise to forgive some of Trevor's debt and a dime bag tucked into his pocket.

The first time set the precedent and it wasn't long before another dealer was calling up, looking for Trevor but more than willing to take Mike instead. The patterned continued for months. They'd call, Trevor would offer Mike to them. Mike would go, do as he was told; come back with small amounts of pot and the dealers would knock some of the amount off of Trevor's debt. Then Tom Keller happened.

Tom Keller was everything a drug dealer usually was not. He was smart and funny and attractive, with plenty of legitimate money to cover the fact that he was dealing on the side. Despite the fact that he seemed like a real, decent guy, Mike was always on edge when he was around. Tom had a tendency to look at Mike too long. It shouldn't have been a big deal, he was use to the way people looked at him by now, but with Tom it was different.

 

When Trevor first asked him to go with Tom, Mike refused. That was the first time he'd ever seen Trevor really and truly angry with him.

"Why the hell not?"

"I just don't want to. I don't like the way he looks at me," Mike explained, turning away to put on some water to boil for pasta.

The slap caught him completely off guard and Mike looked at Trevor with wide, surprised eyes.

"What the hell, Trevor?" he asked.

Trevor grabbed Mike's face in his hands and pulled him close, so their noses were nearly touching. "You will go with Tom and you will not make a fuss about it. Got it?" he hissed.

Mike pushed him away angrily but that only made it worse. Trevor came back with a punch to Mike's gut and when Mike fell to the floor, he pushed him over with his foot.

"You will go with Tom and you will not fight me about it anymore. Say it," he yelled.

Mike coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs. "I'll go, I won't fight, I'm sorry," he gasped out.

"That's what I thought," Trevor said, looking at Mike with disgust before walking out of the apartment.

Mike rolled over onto his hands and knees, panting. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out when things had turned sour. He mentally scanned through the past few weeks in his head. He couldn't find any hint that Trevor was angry with him or think of anything he'd done wrong. That meant that it was about Tom Keller. What made Tom Keller so different that Trevor would go from not wanting Mike to be passed around to demanding it? Whatever it was, Mike would find out soon.

 

* * *

 

The difference, Mike learned the day of his "date", was the money. While the other men had only wanted a one off thing for a few hundred bucks, Tom wanted something long term. He was willing to give Trevor up to a thousand dollars for each night he had with Mike. That, of course, did nothing to soothe Mike's nerves. What kink would be bad enough that he'd pay that much? That he'd even have to pay for it at all? Trevor didn't give him any specific instructions on what to wear when he went so Mike just slipped into jeans and a t shirt. He double checked the address he was supposed to go to, even though he knew he had it memorized.

Trevor was sitting on the couch drinking Jack Daniels straight from the bottle. He glanced up at Mike, eyes glazed over in a way that Mike knew meant he was drunk as well as high.

Mike cleared the lump that had formed in his throat and said, "I'm going to go see Tom Keller now."

Trevor glanced away and took another swig from the bottle, blatantly ignoring him. Mike tried to not let it get to him as he left the apartment. On the bike ride to Tom's apartment, he had to remind himself to stay calm. Trevor would never let anyone seriously hurt him, even for that much money. Worst case scenario, he'd get a few bruises that would heal in a few days. Of course, if Tom decided he also wanted to hit Mike in the stomach, those bruises might end up as broken ribs. Mike shivered and put those thoughts out of his mind. He could do this.

The doorman at the apartment seemed to be expecting him. He looked distastefully at Mike's bike but offered to put it up for him and instructed him which floor to go to. Tom met him outside of his penthouse apartment and led him inside, offering him a bowl and a lighter that Mike was quick to refuse.

"I'd rather just get started, if that's alright," he explained.

Tom raised an eyebrow at Mike but didn't argue. He showed Mike down the hall to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. Mike inspected the room carefully, not noticing  
any strange bondage equipment, animals or other people hiding anywhere. Tom placed a hand on his shoulder and Mike jumped in surprise.

"Whoa, calm down there, kid," Tom joked, coming around to face Mike.

"I'm older than you are," Mike retorted, finally cracking a smile.

"Are we really going to stand here arguing or are you going to kiss me?" Tom shot back.

Mike's mouth fell open in surprise and Tom used the opportunity to his advantage. Tilting his head down, he pressed his lips to Mike's. They kissed softly for a few minutes, learning each other's styles and exploring before deepening it. Mike wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and Mike reached a hand up Mike's shirt. His hands ghosted softly over the skin of Mike's stomach, creeping up until they reached Mike's ribs. Mike immediately pulled away, gasping loudly in pain.

"Shit, what happened? Are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just some bruised ribs is all," Mike explained, leaning in for another kiss. Tom pulled away and lifted up Mike's shirt.

"How did this even happen?" he asked, fingers tracing the edges of the bruise.

"It's nothing, don't worry about," Mike said, realizing he was quickly losing control of the situation.

"It must be something or else you'd tell me," Tom said, frowning slightly.

"It was just a bike accident, don't worry about it," Mike said.

Tom looked like he didn't quite believe him so Mike reached out to undo his pants to distract him. "It's not that big of a deal, looks worse than it is. Just forget about it and let's concentrate on this," he said.

Tom leaned in and kissed Mike again and Mike smiled. He could do this. He began to palm Tom through his boxers, noting that he was considerably larger than anyone Mike had been with. Mike dropped to his knees and pulled Tom's boxers down and off. Wrapping one hand around the base, Mike took just the tip into his mouth. He licked and sucked at the head, feeling it harden in his mouth. He took great joy in teasing Tom until he was panting and moaning, head thrown back and teeth clenched as he tried not to come.

"That's enough, I still want to fuck you," he finally said, pushing Mike back slightly.

Mike stood up and stripped off his own clothes. Tom pulled him in for another kiss, grinding their hips together as he picked Mike up and carried him to the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom out of the bedside table and dropped them on the bed next to Mike.

"What position do you prefer?" Tom panted into Mike's ear.

"Doesn't matter to me," Mike mumbled, kissing along Tom's neck.

Tom grabbed Mike's legs and draped them over his shoulders before lubing up his fingers and pushing two of them in. Mike moaned loudly at the intrusion and let himself relax into it. Tom wasted no time in pumping them in and out, scissoring them and opening Mike up. He added a third finger on a whim and worked them until Mike was practically riding them, begging for more. Tom pulled the fingers out just long enough to slap on a condom and then he was pushing into Mike in one steady stroke.

Mike never knew sex could be this good. It had always been awkward fumbling and half-hearted thrusting, even when Mike was in control. Sex with Tom was as strong and powerful as he was. He snapped his hips forward in slow, even strokes, shifting every few strokes until he found that spot inside of Mike that made him see stars. Mike gasped and tightened his ankles around the back of Tom's head when that happened. Tom just grinned and began to pound into Mike, faster, harder, never once losing endurance until Mike felt heat building in his groin.

"Shit, Tom, I can't hold out any more," Mike gasped.

Tom just continued to thrust harder, reaching a hand down to jerk Mike off. With only a few pulls, Mike was spilling himself all over Tom's hand, screaming out his orgasm. Tom came shortly after, deep inside Mike's ass, before slowly and carefully pulling out.

"That was…," Mike trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was," Tom said.

* * *

Tom insisted on calling a cab to take Mike home and for once, he didn't turn it down. He shook the entire way home, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. He had actually  _enjoyed_ his time with Tom and not just in a shut-his-eyes-and-fake-it-because-he was-doing-it-for-Trevor kind of way.

_Trevor_. Just the thought of going back to the apartment made Mike a little sick. And seriously, how fucked up was that? That Mike preferred the company of a man who just paid a grand to fuck him over that of his boyfriend. Mike felt a twisted sort of smile tugging at his lips. Yeah, a boyfriend who hit him for not wanting to go to Tom Keller in the first place.

All too soon the cab was dropping him off and Mike was climbing the two flights of stairs, bike at his side, to get to their apartment. He unlocked the door as quietly as possible, carefully pushed it open and carried his bike inside. He was halfway across the living room when a light flicked on. Mike jumped at the sudden brightness and then seeing it was only Trevor, laughed.

"Jesus, Trevor, you scared the shit out of me," he said.

"Why didn't you text?" Trevor asked calmly.

Mike frowned slightly at the almost too casual tone of Trevor's voice. "I guess I just forgot," he finally answered.

Trevor just nodded, then stood up and walked over to Mike.

"And what exactly is it that Tom wanted from you that was so great, you forgot to text?" he asked.

Mike took a step back, throat suddenly dry as he tried to think of an answer. "Just, you know, the usual I guess," he finally managed.

Trevor chuckled softly to himself and before Mike could even try to stop it, Trevor's fist came down hard on his face.

"When I ask you a fucking question, I expect an immediate answer. Got it?" Trevor demanded through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Trevor," Mike said, clutching his rapidly swelling eye.

"Good. Now I'll ask you again. What did Tom Keller want from you?" Trevor said slowly.

"He just wanted a blow job and to fuck me, that's it," Mike replied.

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"No, Trevor, I swear, that's all he wanted," Mike said. Trevor narrowed his eyes dangerously and Mike quickly wrapped his arms around his ribs, just in case.

"I saved you some dinner. It's in the microwave," Trevor finally said.

"Thanks, I'll just go wash up and then I'll eat."

Trevor didn't even bother to respond. He simply turned on the tv and settled in to watch. Mike hurried to the bathroom, shut the door and locked it before letting himself really breathe again. What had he done to make Trevor turn on him like this? Even his clients treated him better than this. His thoughts wandered to Tom. He had been so…nice and gentle with Mike.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Mike turned on the shower, stripped and stepped in. Trevor was just having a bad few days. He was probably just feeling guilty about pimping Mike out. Mike washed as quickly as possible and then put on a clean white t shirt and a pair of loose pajama pants. He padded barefoot into the kitchen and heated up the leftovers. He ate them standing hunched over the counter, waiting for some word or sign that Trevor was even interested in being near him.

It wasn't until Mike finished eating and cleaned up his dishes that Trevor even look at him. Mike knew that look well. It was Trevor's possessive look. He got it after every job Mike went to and it always led to one thing.

Mike let Trevor fuck him over the counter that night and faked his orgasm. Trevor was too drunk to even notice.

* * *

Two days and one split lip later, Tom called for Mike again. That time he sent a cab to pick Mike up so he didn't have to bike. Mike went in with only a nod from the doorman and a pointed look at his black eye and split lip. Mike self-consciously raised a hand to his eye and felt his face flush as he walked into the building and took the elevator to the top floor. When Tom opened the door, he immediately frowned.

"What happened to your face?" he asked.

"One of my other clients," Mike said.

Tom's eyes narrowed and he reached a hand out to examine Mike's face. Mike threw an arm up to shield his face and Tom pulled his hand back as if he had been shocked.

"Give me his name," Tom said dangerously.

"Is this why you called me over? I thought you wanted to have fun," Mike said, reaching for Tom's sweatpants.

Tom caught his hands easily and held them gently.

"Look me in the eye and tell me who did this to you," Tom said softly.

Mike shook his head and tried for Tom's pants again. "It doesn't matter who it was. It doesn't even hurt very much," Mike said.

Tom sighed softly and kissed Mike on the forehead. "Get out."

Mike's eyes snapped up to meet his. "What? But what about—"

"I said get out. If you can't tell me who's hurting you, I can't do this," Tom explained.

Mike tried to keep from panicking. "Tom, please, it's not a big deal. Just drop it."

"If it's not a big deal, why don't you just tell me?"

Mike's mouth fell open, struggling to find the right words. He couldn't betray Trevor, no matter the cost. He pulled away and turned back to the elevator. He would deal with the repercussions later. He paid for the cab ride back to the apartment, determined to not think about what he was going to say to Trevor.

He climbed the stairs slower than usual and hesitated outside the door. Maybe it wouldn't be too late to go back to Tom's apartment. Maybe he hadn't called Trevor yet. Maybe—The door to the apartment flew open and Trevor grabbed Mike by the arm and dragged him inside.

"What did you say to Tom?" he asked, shaking Mike roughly.

"Nothing, Trevor! I didn't tell him anything!" Mike said.

"Bullshit, Mike! Why did he call me then? Telling me I need to get a better handle on the people I send you to. What the hell did you  _do_?"

"He asked me where the bruises came from and I told him it was another client! Then he asked who and I wouldn't tell him so he kicked me out," Mike explained in a rush.

Trevor let go of his arm and scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. Shit, this is all my fault. I don't know what I was thinking," Trevor said softly, "Come here."

Mike carefully moved closer to Trevor, one arm wrapped around his torso to protect his ribs. Trevor wrapped his arms around Mike's neck in a careful hug, holding him carefully.

"I won't send you out for a few days. We'll wait for you to heal, I'll take care of you and then, if you want, you can try again. I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much, Mike. It just kills me to see you with them," Trevor said.

Mike just listened and couldn't help but relax into Trevor and wrap his arms around him. This was the Trevor he knew and loved. This was the man who had been his best friend for years and was now his lover. This was the person that Mike was willing to sacrifice for and it was great to have him back.

"That sounds great, Trevor. I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better excuse," Mike said.

Trevor let out a small, choked noise and replied, "You shouldn't have to make up any excuses."

 

* * *

 

For the next few weeks, things were easier. True to his word, Trevor left Mike alone while he healed. They would talk or watch movies or sometimes just cuddle up on the couch together, like they did before the drugs and the money and the tricks. Mike was finally beginning to relax and get comfortable in the relationship again.

Then the calls started back up. Trevor tried to keep Mike out of it; even started taking the beatings instead of sending Mike but Mike couldn't handle it. He hated seeing Trevor hurt over something as stupid as drug money. After the fourth time in two weeks of Trevor coming home beaten up, Mike had had enough. Trevor was lying in bed with Mike cleaning up and treating the worst of the cuts when Mike decided to broach the subject.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and maybe it would be best to just send me instead, Trevor," he said.

"No way, we're done with that. I hate seeing you with those bastards, knowing they're touching you. I'll stick with this," Trevor replied.

"I'm going whether you like it or not. We need the money and it's better this way. Has Tom Keller called? Maybe he'd be interested in me again. He paid really well the last time," Mike said.

Trevor was silent for a moment and then, "Is that with this is really about, Mike? You just want to fuck precious little Tom again?"

Mike was taken aback. "What? No, Trevor, it's not like that. He was just really nice and paid well so I figured he'd be our best bet."

  
"If I agree are you going to run out like a little bitch like you did last time?" Trevor asked viciously.

"I didn't run out, Trevor! He kicked me out for not ratting on you for beating me up!" Mike shot back.

Trevor had the decency to at least look ashamed at those words. "I said I was sorry, Mike. When are you going to let that go?"

Mike sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Trevor, you're right. I shouldn't have brought it up. Are you going to call Keller or not?"

Trevor turned to meet Mike's eyes. "Are you sure this is what you really want?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. I can't stand seeing you hurt like this anymore. I don't mind it and maybe you can find a real job," Mike said.

"Fine, we'll give it a shot just until I find a real job. Deal?"

Mike smiled. "Deal."

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Tom Keller was  _very_ interested in seeing Mike again. He sent a cab to pick Mike up that same night and was waiting in the lobby when Mike showed up. He scanned Mike over quickly and then gestured for him to follow. When they were safely in the elevator, he started stripping off the light jacket Mike had put on and trying to lift up his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked incredulously.

"What do you think? The last time you showed up here you looked like you got jumped and then not taking any jobs for three weeks? I thought you were dead," Tom said.

Mike looked up in surprise at Tom's words and found nothing but honesty in his eyes. The elevator binged and they got out on the correct floor. Tom threaded his fingers through Mike's and led him in to the living room.

"Strip, I want to make sure you're not hurt. Do you want me to roll a joint?" Tom asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"No thanks," Mike said, stripping off his jacket and draping it over the arm of the couch.

His t-shirt, pants, shoes and socks followed and soon he was standing awkwardly in only his boxers. Tom gave him an appraising look. Mike could feel himself begin to blush and he looked off to the side.

"Spin around for me, slowly," Tom said and Mike did. "Hmmm. No bruises, bumps or cuts that I can see. How are your ribs feeling?"

"They're  _fine_! Now can we drop this and get down to business?" Mike replied.

Tom chuckled softly and grabbed Mike by his wrists, pulling him on top of him on the couch. Mike managed to catch himself so that he gracefully landed right over Tom's lap, straddling him.

"I could get used to this," Tom teased, grinding his hips up into Mike's and pulling him in for a kiss.

Kissing Tom was like nothing Mike had ever experienced. In movies, he'd always rolled his eyes at scenes where there were fireworks and flashing lights and romantic music. The truth was, with Tom, everything was like a cheesy movie. He made Mike come alive in a way he never even knew was possible. So Mike kissed him back with just as much fervor, ground his hips down roughly and didn't even have to fake the soft moan that escaped his lips. He felt Tom smile against his lips and pull away.

"I'm way overdressed for this. Help me out?" he said.

Mike all too eagerly stripped his t-shirt off and climbed off his lap to take off his pants. He made sure to remove his own boxers when he saw that Tom had gone commando and was more than happy to crawl back onto Tom's lap and rub their now bare cocks up against each other. Tom hissed in pleasure and wrapped his hand around as much of their dicks as he could, stroking them together. Mike thrust up into his hand and whined slightly.

"More, Tom, please," he begged.

Tom reached into the couch cushions and grabbed a condom and lube. Mike arched an eyebrow at him and Tom just smiled.

"What? I like to be prepared everywhere," Tom explained.

Mike just rolled his eyes and being to nibble his way from Tom's ear down to his neck. Tom popped the cap on the lube and coated his fingers liberally before slipping one inside Mike. Mike hissed slightly at the intrusion but relaxed around it and doubled his efforts on Tom's neck, biting and sucking to leave tiny marks.

Tom worked a second finger in with the first and began to scissor them, stretching Mike open. He twisted them inside of Mike, searching for his prostate and was rewarded with a loud moan when he found it. He brushed up against it a few times and was going to add a third finger when Mike stopped him.

"Fuck me, fuck me  _now_ ," Mike said roughly, scrambling to open the condom.

Tom frowned slightly. "Are you sure, Mike? You've only had two fingers and—"

"I don't care, please just fuck me," Mike interrupted, slipping the condom on over Tom's cock.

Tom spread more lube over it and before he could do anything else, Mike was sinking down onto it slowly. When Tom was in all the way, Mike paused to catch his breath and then began to work himself up in down. Tom enjoyed the steady, slow pace Mike had set up for quite some time before he decided to take control.

He gripped Mike's hips tightly to keep them in place and began to thrust up into him. Mike held on to Tom's shoulders and let his head fall back in pleasure as Tom rammed into his prostate over and over again. He reached a hand down to bring himself off and Tom stopped him.

"You're going to come from me and me alone, Mike," Tom said hoarsely and Mike whimpered softly.

"Fuck, Tom, please, please, let me come," he begged and Tom leaned in to nip at Mike's neck.

"You want to come, Mike? You want to blow your load all over my stomach and yours, don't you? Fuck, you love the way I fuck you, don't you? You want more of this cock?" Tom hissed.

"Yes, yes, please, yes," Mike moaned, feeling himself grow closer to orgasm with every word.

"Yeah, you love it when I fuck you like this. My little slut, look at you, bouncing on my cock like the slut you are. Come for me then, fucking shoot your load and let your tight little ass milk my cock dry," Tom continued.

For Mike it was all too much. He came hard, with Tom's name on his lips and Tom's cock in his ass and he had never felt more right. He heard Tom call something out and as Mike came down from his orgasm, he realized it was his name. Mike felt the world come crashing down on his shoulders as he realized how hard he had fallen for Tom. How hard it seemed Tom had fallen for  _him_. Trevor would find out of course and he'd be so angry with Mike. Mike shuddered softly at that thought.

"I need to go now," Mike said, carefully getting up from Tom's lap.

Tom frowned and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought I should go," Mike said, grabbing up his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Shakily he cleaned himself up and got dressed. When he came out, Tom had pulled his sweats back on and they were resting low on his hips as he lounged on the couch.

"I called you a cab. They'll be here in ten minutes," Tom said.

"Thanks."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment and then—"Why do you do that?"

Mike looked up at Tom in confusion. "Do what?" he asked.

"Just pretend like there isn't something here! Like you don't feel the same way I do," Tom said angrily.

"I'm with Trevor, Tom. You know that," Mike said.

"Too bad he fucking beats the shit out of you. Don't look at me like that, I could see it in your eyes," Tom said in response to the panicked look Mike gave him.

"I don't know what you mean. Trevor—"

"Beats the shit out of you and sends you out to fuck away his drug debts. Don't even try to hide it, I'm not dumb. Why not stay with me, Mike? I could take care of you. I've wanted you since the minute I saw you and I know you want me, too!" Tom said.

Mike just looked at him, mouth and eyes wide before swallowing down the lump in his throat and responding, "I love Trevor and he loves me, too. I did have a good time today and I hope to see you again soon," before leaving.

Mike pretended he didn't flinch when he heard the loud thump of Tom punching the wall when he left.

 

* * *

 

Trevor was laid out on the couch, nursing a nearly empty bottle of beer. The remnants of the 12 case were scattered around him. He looked up at Mike with sad, watery eyes when he came into the apartment.

"How was Keller? He fuck you good?" Trevor drawled but Mike could see the anger in his eyes.

"It was just another job, Trevor. Just like the rest of them," Mike said softly.

Trevor snorted and finished off his beer. "You really expect me to believe that? I know how he feels about you and I know you feel the same for him."

Mike shook his head, afraid of where this might lead as he responded, "Trevor, there's nothing there but sex. I'm doing this for _us_ , remember? I love you."

Trevor hauled himself off the sofa, wincing slightly and grabbed Mike roughly by his hair.

"What's that on your neck then?"

"I don't know, Trevor, it's not like I can see my own neck," Mike replied.

Trevor dragged him down the hallways by his hair and shoved him in front of the bathroom mirror.

"That, you little smartass, what is that thing on your fucking neck?" Trevor asked angrily.

Mike stared wide-eyed at the large hickey on his neck. Raising a hesitant hand up, he touched it, wincing at the slight flash of pain. His mind flashed back to the apartment,

"It's a bruise, Trevor," Mike said.

"A bruise? A fucking bruise, Mike? It's a hickey, damn it! He fucking _marked_ you like you were his, his fucking _property_ , like you belong to him. Who do you belong to, Mike?" Trevor hissed, yanking Mike's head back to whisper in his ear.

"You, Trevor, I belong to you," Mike choked out.

"That's right, me, and now it looks like I'm going to have to prove it to fucking _Keller_ or anyone else that looks at you," Trevor said.

He dragged Mike down the hall and into the bedroom, throwing him roughly on the bed.

"Your clothes better be off by the time I get back," Trevor said.

Mike immediately stripped off his clothes and lay face down on the bed, waiting for Trevor to come back. He didn't even hear Trevor come back in, too trapped in his own head. It wasn't until he felt the tie from one of Trevor's older suits being wrapped around his wrists that he even knew Trevor was there.

"Trevor, what are you doing? Please, there's nothing between us, I swear, just please, please, untie me," Mike begged.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll gag you, too," Trevor commanded.

Mike clamped his mouth shut as he felt Trevor roughly shove his legs apart and line his cock up with Mike's entrance.

"Trevor, please, be careful, I'm still sore," Mike begged.

Trevor didn't respond but did push in gently, taking his time to push all the way in. Mike bit his lip against the burn but didn't cry out. Trevor was drunk and just wanted to lay claim to Mike. It was just like they had done so many times before. Only it really wasn't anything like the times before.

This time it _hurt_ and Mike realized about halfway through that _he didn't want this_ but couldn't tell Trevor that. How could he tell Trevor that he didn't want to be fucked by him? So Mike took it, pushing back to meet Trevor's thrust, faking his orgasm. The only thing he didn't have to fake was his scream when Trevor bit harshly into his shoulder as he came, tearing through the skin and leaving a mark that Mike was sure would scar.

"You're mine, Mike, and don't ever forget it. I love you so much," Trevor panted into his ear when they finished.

Mike whimpered softly as Trevor pulled out and went into the bathroom. He returned with a warm washcloth and carefully cleaned Mike up with it. He carelessly tossed it to the side when he was finished and then curled up next to Mike on the bed, holding him.

"Trevor, you forgot to untie my wrists," Mike murmured softly.

Trevor just hugged him tighter and said, "No, I didn't."

Mike woke up several hours later to numb hands and his bladder making itself known. He rolled over on to his back and then gracefully off the bed. Trevor's snoring stopped and he looked up at Mike through sleepy eyes.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I need to pee. Will you untie me now, please?" Mike said, turning his back to Trevor and holding out his arms. Trevor got the knot undone and pulled the tie off.

"All better. Come back to bed as soon as you're done," he said, then rolled over and fell back asleep.

Mike padded softly to the bathroom, trying to ignore the pins and needles as the feeling came back into his hands. He relieved himself into the toilet and decided to shower. Flipping the water on as hot as he could stand it, he climbed in and just let the water beat down on his back. He was sore from sleeping in the strange position, as well as from the sexual encounters from the night before.

Under the relaxing spray, he let his mind wander over Tom's words. After his parents died and then later, Gram, Mike thought he'd be alone forever. Then Trevor came in and swept him off his feet and things were good but now… Mike finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. He caught his reflection in the mirror as he toweled off, eyes drawn to the large mark Trevor had left on his shoulder.

He felt the contents of his stomach rising to his throat and leaned over the toilet just in time. He pressed his cheek to the cool porcelain of the seat when he was finished, trying to regain his breath. He was making a big deal out of nothing. It was just a mark, a sign that Trevor did love him, would always love him. Mike rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, scrubbed his teeth with his toothbrush and went back to bed, to Trevor, where he belonged.

Tomorrow he would tell Trevor he couldn't go back to Tom and then everything would go back to normal. Because he loved Trevor and Trevor loved him and that was just the way things were.

 


	2. Alternate Ending

Mike woke up several hours later to numb hands and his bladder making itself known. He rolled over on to his back and then gracefully off the bed. Trevor's snoring stopped and he looked up at Mike through sleepy eyes.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I need to pee. Will you untie me now, please?" Mike said, turning his back to Trevor and holding out his arms. Trevor got the knot undone and pulled the tie off.

"All better. Come back to bed as soon as you're done," he said, then rolled over and fell back asleep.

Mike padded softly to the bathroom, trying to ignore the pins and needles as the feeling came back into his hands. He relieved himself into the toilet and decided to shower. Flipping the water on as hot as he could stand it, he climbed in and just let the water beat down on his back. He was sore from sleeping in the strange position, as well as from the sexual encounters from the night before.

Under the relaxing spray, he let his mind wander over Tom's words. After his parents died and then later, Gram, Mike thought he'd be alone forever. Then Trevor came in and swept him off his feet and things were good but now… Mike finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. He caught his reflection in the mirror as he toweled off, eyes drawn to the large mark Trevor had left on his shoulder.

Suddenly things came crashing into perspective. Tom was right, Trevor  _did_ hurt him, and as much as he loved him, he wasn't going to change. Mike quietly crept out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, getting dressed as quickly as possible. He grabbed his shoes and a jacket and put them on in the hall outside their apartment. He didn't leave a note or take any of his things. He needed to make sure Tom was serious first.

The cab ride to his apartment building was quicker this time of night than during the day and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Tom's door. He hesitated before knocking loudly. There was a long moment where Mike was worried he wouldn't answer and then the door was opening and there Tom stood.

"Mike, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked, stepping back to let Mike in.

Mike hesitated in the doorway. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About me staying here?" he asked.

Tom looked at him with surprise. "If that's what you want, then yes, you're always welcome here. If you don't want to stay here, I could even put you in your own place," he said.

Mike shook his head. "No, I want to be here with you. I can't go back to Trevor. It's just going to get worse if I stay with him. He saw the hickey you left tonight and was so mad. I can't keep doing this, Tom."

"Come inside and we'll go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning," Tom said and Mike just nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

Mike woke the next morning to someone banging loudly on the door to the apartment. He leaned over and shook Tom's shoulder to wake him.

"Wake up, someone's here."

Tom rolled over and frowned as he listened to the pounding.

"I'll go and see who it is. You stay here," he said, giving Mike a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mike sank back down under the covers and curled around his pillow. He heard Tom open the door and soft voices then—

"MIKE! I know you're here! You can't just leave in the middle of the night! I was worried sick!" Trevor yelled.

Mike froze under the blankets. Tom must have said something back because he heard footsteps coming closer.

"No, I will not leave until I see him, Keller, so you can just shut the fuck up!" Mike heard Trevor say from just outside the door. He quickly sat up in bed, ready to face Trevor. Tom came in first, Trevor following close behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"What am  _I_  doing here? What are  _you_ doing here?" Trevor asked.

"I can't be with you anymore, Trevor. I'm sick of the way you treat me. I deserve better," Mike said.

Trevor laughed cruelly at his words. "You think he's going to treat you better than I did? You're a hot piece of ass now, Mike, but that will change. I give it a week before he throws you out on your ass and you come crawling back to me."

Tom stepped in between them and looked Trevor directly in the eye. "I wouldn't treat an animal the way you treat Mike and I sure as hell don't plan to just toss him to the side. Now get the fuck out before I call security," he said.

Trevor walked to the door, then turned and looked at Mike. "Just remember that you only even met him because you're a dumb little whore who's only good at spreading his legs. Think about that the next time he fucks you."

Tom's hands balled into fists and Mike had to grab his arm to hold him back. "It's not worth it," he said softly.

Trevor just smirked back at them and walked away, slamming the door as he left. Mike let out a shaky breath and turned to look at Tom.

"Do you think he's gone for good?" Mike asked.

"I'll make sure security doesn't let him back in the building or we can move if you want. We can change your number, hell even your name. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again," Tom replied.

Mike looked down at the marks still on his wrist from the night before and traced them lightly.

"What made you want me?" Mike asked.

"I could tell you were strong from the minute I met you. I knew I wanted to get to know you. The love came later," Tom explained.

"You love me?"

Tom smiled. "Of course I love you. I wouldn't ask just anyone to move in."

"I'm still healing, Tom. I can't love you back," Mike said.

"Not yet but one day, hopefully, you will. Now come on, let's go out to breakfast and work out your new identity. You can wear some of my clothes," Tom said.

Mike smiled and began to look through Tom's closets for something that would fit. He knew things wouldn't be perfect but they would be better. Trevor hadn't managed to beat the hope out of him.


End file.
